Dangeroulsy in Love
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Love works in the strangest ways. You don't know when it can happen, how it can happen, or who it could be with. All you do know is that the consequences are endless, including eternal damnation, but you can't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys I'm new here, but I love the show! **

"Justin…" she moaned.

As his lips left hers, making his way to her clenched jaw, hot mouth kisses left a burning trail. Alex lifted her head to give him easy access. His lips found her erratically beating pulse point, he let his mouth linger there longer to lick the thumping skin. Warm breath on her throat, and another moan escaped from her vocal cords. Justin's hands decided to feel more of the girl underneath him. Slowly he rid up the hem of her shirt, revealing a flat tanned stomach. Even with his hands still underneath the cloth, he went higher. Her body tensed from her brother's touch as he approached closer to her mounds. Higher and higher he went, before quickly avoiding her bra, though brushing roughly against the swell of her breasts, but resuming his hands to their previous position on her waist.

A frustrated Alex spoke in a warning tone. "Stop…playing games."

Justin's thick eyebrows rose, a smirk drawing onto his face, he couldn't help but retort. "And what if I don't?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Then I'll have to take matters into my own hands." She whispered against his ear, catching Justin off guard. Grabbing him by the shoulders and rolled him off her. Practically throwing him off the small twin sized bed.

THUD!

Justin's eyes sprang open, to find his little sister Alex standing over him, her hands on hips with a small smirk on her face, looking overly confident.

Though Justin masked the shocked expression, he was freaking out. 1. His sister woke him up from his sinful dream, and 2. There's a painful bulge in his pants that he is trying to hide using his bed covers, using his sprawled out position on the floor as an advantage, he needed to keep a sharp eye on Alex, knowing she would be able to piece the puzzle together.

"Alex what are you doing in here?" he yelled, obviously pissed.

The young lady tried to keep him down, putting an index finger to her lips, indicating him to shut up. "Quiet down would ya. Mom, Dad, and Max are still asleep. I don't want them to know that were up." She said her voice just barely above a whisper.

Justin 'trying' everything to control his temper, since he's been woken up by her at…3 in the morning, on a school night. "You don't want them to know that were up, well I don't want to be up!" he said in the loudest whisper she's ever heard.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry alright. But as much as I don't want to be here I have to be. Mom and Dad said that if I don't pass my math test today, then I can't go to that party in Queens on Friday…I really need your help." He face squished as if something very distasteful came to her senses. But the thought of needing Justin's help did make her want to barf.

It was then when Justin had realized all the math supplies at his feet. He'd been so mad at Alex, he didn't notice there had to be a reason why she was here. Finally he sedated just enough to speak softer. He whipped the sleepiness from his face.

"As much as I am against cramming for tests, I'll make an exception just this once, then no more." He pointed a finger just to show he meant business.

Alex squealed and clapped her hands together. "It's a good thing you caved, because if I couldn't go Harper was gonna hunt you down and drag you to the party." She laughed her infamous throaty laugh.

That was no laughing matter, he shuddered and brushed it off. Alex sat down on the floor to get herself more situated, Justin made a mental note to keep distance. He was still shamefully hard, and the person that was the cause for it was right next to him.

"So let's get started shall we…uhh." He scratched his scalp and stared at Alex. "What exactly do you need to know?"

Alex had a look of confusion, which transitioned to annoyance. "You think I pay attention in that class. I'm barely there. I heard about the test from Harper, something about…super-mental angles?" she slapped his shoulder.

He couldn't help but chuckled along with her sly joke. His deep voice bouncing off the walls, and Alex had to make a remark about that.

"Wow, your voice is getting pretty deep. Started going through puberty a week ago?" she nudged him in the ribs.

_You don't have a clue Alex_. He thought to himself. "Never mind that Alex it's time to get to work." He didn't like the way he worded that sentence in his already suggestive mind.

Alex didn't seem to notice or care. "Fine." She grabbed her textbook and scooted closer to him, their knees touching.

Justin tried to act like it was nothing, but the blood rushing down to his groin was telling him otherwise. Making sure Alex could understand as much Geometry as possible without doing something so intimate was becoming harder and 'harder.' Taking his mind off of inappropriate things, he reached for the textbook sitting in her lap, turning to find the section her class was currently on.

"Let' see…" He was trying to think of a way for her to understand this without any confusion. "You know what a right triangle means right?"

The beautiful brunette tried to rack her brain, looking up at the ceiling. When it hit her she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah I remember and had numbers in em'."

He beamed glad to know she knew a little about the subject. "And a varia-letter that you have to solve for." He scanned her book for an Alex-able problem she could do. "Ah here, try doing this problem." He pointed.

His little sibling stared at the problem and copied it in her purple notebook. Caught in concentration her full bottom lip would find its way in between her teeth. Justin couldn't break way from the sight before him.

He studied how her perfectly arched eyebrows raised when she knows she's done something cleaver or how her eye's darken almost seductively, he nostrils flare when she raises her voice, and lastly her lips, something that's been on Justin's mind for quite some time. The way they would stick out almost tempting him.

The older sibling tries to dismiss the thoughts of Alex's overt beauty, he is ashamed to feel such a way for someone that is so off limits. In his defense these 'feelings' didn't start for him until last summer, when they went on that journey together to find The Stone of Dreams, and hidden feelings were expressed and the bond between them became even stronger. Now he regrets all of it, just looking at Alex causes his body to react in a different way.

"Justin, check my answer." Alex downright commanded.

Justin peered over her shoulder, and began looking for any mistakes. One caught his eye. "Alex a right triangle in 90 degrees, you subtracted wrong. Try again." He sighed.

Alex groaned. "Do I have too?" she was becoming irritable.

Justin's eyelids were becoming heavy all he wanted to do was help her understand, go to bed and dream about her in ways he could never do in the real world.

"Yes, I thought you wanted to go to that party, and do whatever with whomever." He tone dripped with jealousy, which of course he didn't mean to.

Shocked she scoffed and forcibly pushed him, but with his solid build it only made him stumble sideways. "Don't try to act all innocent. Haven't you tried anything with Juliet?" she smirked.

But Justin looked away from Alex, changing the mood into one of dole. "No, we broke up 4 days ago."

Alex felt nothing but sympathy for her brother. "Justin I-I didn't know." She regretted asking the stupid question.

The wizard forced a smile onto his features, but she easily read through it. "She wanted to take things to the next level, and I wasn't ready to…she got all upset and just like that, we broke it off." He shrugged his shoulders looking down into his beefy fingers.

Alex pulled her brother into a long hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands raking through his scalp, running her fingers in his thick dark locks. Justin needed to be careful not to get to close, so as innocently as possible he placed his hands on her thin waist, while resting his forehead on the crook of her neck and shoulder, breathing in intoxicating scent. His warm breath tickled her skin, the feeling was nice. His ear was by her mouth and she whispered. "Everything will be okay. Do you trust me?" her lips purposely brushed against his burning skin.

Justin was doing everything in his power to fight the urge to throw her down her back and start making that dream he had into reality. Reluctantly he answered in deep monotone. "Yeah." He pressed his lips on her collarbone, but only for a second before snapping back into the real world. Hopefully Alex didn't notice, he tried to cover up the gesture by shifting, just so she wouldn't get any ideas.

God, what was the matter with him, almost blowing his cover. All because of her alluring smooth skin. This clearly was a problem and not even the highest and strongest of spells could relinquish his desire. He could feel Alex pulling away from him, he followed suit.

Big mistake.

As they were separating, their eyes locked. Brown met grey. Alex was transfixed by her brother's all knowing eyes, she never really noticed just how grey and misty they were. It kind of confused her because no one in their family had such captivating eyes.

Just who was mesmerized by his sisters pools of milk chocolate, they were also held so many emotions, many hidden. They didn't realize they were drawing closer, and Alex's eye's fluttered close. Suddenly the sound of the floorboard squeaking made them scatter like cockroaches. The female wizard jumped into Justin's closet and shut it in the nick of time. Justin jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep.

Their dad opened the door and called out Justin's name.

"Yeah dad?" He said, faking his sleepiness to appear that way.

"Sorry to bother you son, but your mother heard a noise and said it sound like it came from your room. She won't let me sleep until I got up and checked things out. So, everything alright in here?"

"Oh yeah…ju-just having a bad dream, and I fell off the bed no harm done though." He nervously laughs, trying to shake the feeling that his Dad might have known he was about to kiss his daughter.

Jerry looked as if he had taken the bait. "Alright son, good night."

"Nite Dad."

Jerry closed the door and went back to his room, making sure his footsteps were out of earshot Alex whispered. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah." Alex hopped out of the closet. "Let's hurry up so you can get out of here."

Neither were going to mention what almost happened between them it was better left unsaid any way.

**A/N: Is this good guys because I really want to help the Jalex community with some stories. I also would like to be noticed, but me being a freshman to Wizards of Waverly place I have a little bit of a weakness. So please with sugar on top Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it gives me more confidence to write some more and hopefully you can see what I think about these two with my writing. Because I freaking love them, there Chemistry is just like my Honors Chem. Class opposites attract, I think it's because Alex is so negative about things and Justin being so positive they balance each other out and slowly draw closer at the same time. Make sense?**

**Disclaimer: …**

It was a quite Friday afternoon at the Waverly Substation, business was slowing down as the customers were finally preparing to leave. Justin was currently wiping down a table. Then the sound of the front door bursting open caught his attention.

"Justin! JUSTIN!" Alex squealed as she beamed through those doors of the food joint, holding up what looked to be her math test. "Guess what I got a C…+!" a wide smile on her face, extenuating her delicate features.

A smile that matched Alex's drew onto Justin's face, clearly proud of his younger sister. "Congrats Alex!"

She flung herself at him, no longer able to hold back anymore. Her arms wrapped around his waist, as she buried her head in his built chest. The older wizard paused for a moment before his hands found their way to the small of her back, and he rested his head atop her cranium. Not even knowing his hands were messaging around her lower back.

Alex settled deeper into his arms, and was about to protest when she felt him pull away from her.

He raised his eyebrows. "Looks like you can go to that party with Harper." throwing the now useless rag onto the table.

The expression on Alex's face changed drastically, her eyebrows cringed inward as she started playing with her bracelets. "Yeah…uh it's kinda a couple's party- Harper's going with Zeke so..." She mumbled under her breath, but she knew Justin heard everything she said.

Justin stared at her blankly. Head jerked foreword as he said. "So?"

The self-centered princess rolled her eyes and groaned. Not knowing Justin could be so thick headed at times. "So…I need a date."

_Date. _The word whizzed in his mind, he couldn't go to that party with Alex as her **date.** Every fiber in his being told him there was going to be absolutely no adult supervision, underage drinking, and couples making out and a bunch of other things that go on during teenage parties. Being around all that influence is an easy way for something stupid to happen between the two siblings. He didn't want that, he didn't need it.

"Well why are you talking to me, I obviously can't help you out, see ya bye." He spoke out all into one breath and turned to sprint upstairs.

Spontaneously, Alex reached out for his bicep, pulling him back to her. Though with his strength he could have easily fended her off, but Alex had his feet nailed to the ground. Justin forced himself to look at her, lips folded in his mouth as he stared her down. She's looking into his eyes with so much intensity, Justin's ready to say yes and give into her.

"Remember that time when I said I wouldn't ask for another favor?" she began batting her eyes and pouting her lips.

Curse him for unwittingly licking his lips and thinking sinful thoughts about this female. He could only nod his head not trusting how husky him voice might sound.

"I'm gonna need you to forget that favor."

The eldest sibling of the three cannot believe she is playing him and that he is falling for it, all because she looks so tempting to touch. As much as he wants to say it, his consciences can't help but think about the consequences if they were to actually go through with this strange plan.

"Alex this is a bad idea, were brother and sister. How would that look?" He's begging for her to reason with him. 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked up at him. All the cards were falling into place. "Don't worry, these kids don't go to our school, and the only people we know who are going to be there are our friends. Which, we can simply tell them we're here for the party." He seemed to be lighting up to her accusations so she added. "See bro I've got it all figured out. Bet you're pretty impressed. Huh?"

Truth be it all he was amazed how she could come up with all this and not even have to try, something he's always envied about her, but one the thing not to do was give Alex a compliment. "Why would I be impressed that you're a strategist when the topic is all about _you?_ Shouldn't you be doing that with your wizard skills?" He asked with thick sarcasm coming from out his mouth.

Alex placed her pointer finger to her chin, looking up at the ceiling, appeared to be pondering something. "Hmm who kicked your butt in the Competition?" she smiled as bright as the Sun. "Oh that's right me!"

He turned away. Always hating it when the competition came up, which was a rare for her, it's was only used when she wanted to strike a nerve. "I wasn't trying!"he defended him self.

Alex Russo gave him the 'I don't believe you look', but quickly dismissed it deciding not to push matters further. "Whatever. Let's go get ready." She tried to pull him, but he just stayed still.

Embarrassed for what he was about to say he looked down at the tiles, finding an interest in what was between them. "I don- I don't know what to wear?" It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to dress to 'these' kinds of parties.

The half Mexican-Italian woman sighed. "Trust me. I'm pretty sure you've never been to one of these parties before. You need help from a Master, so come on up we'll go to your room first." She pulled on the neck of his V-neck, and led him to his bedroom.

Once they got to their destination. Alex let go of him, and purposely pushed him on his bed, and began rampaging through his closet. Picking the articles of clothing she liked in various colors and styles. Justin stood up as she threw an outfit together and tossed it on the bed. Grabbing a dress shirt she wanted for him.

"Here try this on," she commanded, forcing the clothes in his hands.

Justin glared at her assertiveness, before slowly grabbing the hem of his t-shirt. Alex was nearly losing patients at his patients, before taking matters into her own hands.

"Move." She continued where Justin left off, which was nowhere.

Roughly tugging upward until the shirt was completely off. Her eyes widened at the unexpected view of his abs and torso, she gasped and everything had stopped, it was only Justin and she in the world. She shifted her gaze to his face, his breathing was heavy and his face was hovering over hers. Those grey eyes glazed over with lust and want, he's pulling her closer to him so their bodies meld together quite nicely, and she's breathing out his name. A petite hand is skimming up his chest, setting him on fire. The morals between right and wrong is sending alarms throughout his brain. So he clears his throat.

"Oh sorry about that." She broke away from him, her eyebrows furrow_. What was that?_ She thought. The confused young lady watched him put the shirt on, having to stretch out his arms, extending his upper body. He barely seemed to notice she was staring- wait what? She groaned.

Justin looked up stopping what he was doing."Something wrong?"

"What pssh no. Nothing's wrong just a little nauseous." Alex half-lied. This unfamiliar feeling she was having was making her feel sick, another part of her found it exciting though.

Suddenly Justin walked up to her staring her down intently, she could only look up at him feeling so small under his gaze. The rest of her body felt numb, as he placed his palm against her cheek, the other hand upon her hip. There was that same hungry look from before like he was ready to devour her, and Alex had no doubt in her mind that she was also looking like she was ready to be devoured. His lips parted slightly and she mimicked him ever so wantonly. When her brother dipped his head foreword to capture her plump lips, she met him with full force. Mouths attacking each others, tongues clashed in a never ending duel of love. Justin left her hot mouth only to suck and nibble on her collarbone.

"Alex," he breathes against her heated skin.

"Mmm." She moans.

"ALEX!"

She blinks rapidly, to clear her vision and finds Justin in front of her, with a concerned look on his face. What's wrong with her, why is she finding her brother attractive all of a sudden, it's not right or normal at the fact. Ugh.

"What's up?" he reaches out to try to comfort her. She quickly evades his forbidden touch. It worries Justin. "Did I do somethi-?"

The young wizard can only put her hands up for separation between them shaking her head. "No. I'm just…tired from last night. I guess."

Concern sharpened his features. "So we're not going to go?"

That was enough to put Alex back into her right mind. She scoffed, glancing at him as if he were nuts. "Damn right we're going." She pointed at the red tie. "Put it on."

Her older brother succumbed to her request and put the tie on, neatly securing the tie around his neck then pulling so the loop was tight and the knot in the middle was directly centered at the collar. When he read the expression on her face he couldn't help but be annoyed. "What now?" What had he done now that earned him a frown in disapproval?

Alex slowly shakes her head. "Man you really aren't lying. You have no clue what you are doing." She motioned for him to come closer.

He stepped closer. "Told you." He lowered his neck, so she could loosen the tie so it hung on him, after taking a step back and admiring her work, clasping her hands together."There." she peered over at the dress pants. "Now put on those pants to match and you should be set. Don't try to tell me you need help with that."

Justin knew she was playing around, but his hormone crazed mind was thinking something entirely different. "N-no I'm fine." He stuttered, sweat was forming on his palms. "Thanks."

Alex sighed rolling her eyes, turning for the door. "Whatever." Pretending not to care, thought it did send butterflies to her stomach.

_This is gonna be a long night. _

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Now do you guys see where I'm coming from, I feel they both know there is something going on between them, but it's difficult for them to admit it. Especially when it's illegal. It's funny at first I was going to say Justin was adopted, but the angst of them being sibs makes the story juicer. I'm not ashamed for writing about Jalex, not when there's so much emotion between them. I'm just glad we have David and Selena! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait. I hope this will help, getting a little piece of how I really think these two are. The mature situations they are put in, just helps add to the drama and angst, and make the story flow well and seem less like...okay we get it they love each other and it's wrong because they're bro and sis. No, there's so much more to the twisted love they have for each other and the strength to fight for love, will stand taller than the consequences. Even if they both don't know it!**

Justin was downstairs in the Russo living room, frantically pacing back and forth, but the pacing appeared as marching. He was knocking things down, then neatly putting them back and dusting the fallen objects off. Alex was taking way too long, and it gave Justin time to think. How was he supposed to act at this party? _Should I flirt with girls? Ignore Alex?_

No way in hell would he do that, not with hormonal teenage boys that would be willing to trade their Xbox for small talk with the brown-haired goddess. Well that's too bad for them, she was his for the night. Inwardly he cringed at the thought. So wrong and unjustly it sounded, but a miniscule part of him couldn't help the tiny smirk, pull on his face.

God, what was taking her so long? "Alex c'mon!" he stared up at the stairs.

"Ow! Damn it Justin!" she hurried down the spiral staircase, curls bouncing, along with other body parts that Justin would rather not mention."What's your problem? I was curling my hair and you made me burn my finger." She looked at him, with her lips pursed in anger.

But Justin's mind was registering what she was saying, he was too awestruck at the sight before him. His sister's hair in full loose curls, eye shadow giving her a Smokey eyed appearance, making it look like she was seducing him just under her glazed glance, her pink lips glossed looking so inviting, and don't even get him started on the outfit…really don't. This was almost too much to bear, his emotions swirling at once as if you had put them in a blender. The older wizard blinked several times, and cleared his throat.

"Let's get going."

But Alex didn't budge, instead only eyed him up and down. "Hold on a sec." she took one giant step closer to him, and began to ruffle his hair, making it messier then how he usually wore it. "Kay, let's go party!" she squealed as her eye's visibly brightened.

When Alex closed the distance between them, it gave Justin the advantage to look down her shirt. She had a beauty mark on the top of her left breast. _Had that always been there? _He gulped and looked up at the ceiling trying to find something interesting about it, other than Alex's body.

His gaze wondered to her legs, and how much he could see. "Uh, Alex don't you think your skirt is kind of short?" his eyebrows rose to exaggerate on the cause.

The Brunette only stared herself down and smiled up at her brother. "Thanks, I almost forgot," she grabbed the ends and started to raise it about an inch higher.

The eldest sibling could feel his mouth dry up, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Those dirty fantasies began invading his already poisoned mind. Unwittingly he snapped at her.

Dumbfounded she met his gaze. "What?"

He was already on mid-conniption, unable to form words. Pointing erratically seemed to be doing the trick though.

Alex rolled her eyes toward his strange gestures. "What are you my_ boyfriend_?" her arched eyebrows raised and her hands found their way to her hips."This is how you dress to a party."

If Justin wasn't so pissed he would have thought that was sexy, but he turned away from her, with his shoulders square. "…No," Why the hell did it hurt so much to hear her say that?

All Alex could do was press on, curious how far she could take this conversation down the road of hell, before one of them would take the wheel. "Pfft, Yeah right. I bet you can't wait to go to the party. Being all Un-Justin-like." The young lady pulled on his tie, bringing him closer. "Right?" an eyebrow jumped.

There go the alarms in his head, saying that he shouldn't pay his younger sister any mind. She was just toying with him. His eye's squinted in feign distaste. "Practicing for the low lives you're gonna pick up tonight?" he was hoping to get her to back down from the fight.

She only pulled closer a daring look in her brown eyes. "Nope." She then let him go.

"Um…yeah shouldn't we get going, train leaves in 20 minutes, so…" he stared up in the sky, currently writing an equation in his mind of the approximate arrival time. "we should be there about 8-,"

Alex pressed a palm against her forehead. "Justin?" he lips formed a tight line, a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to the party of the century, and you just made an equation for how long it'll take for us to get there. Please, for tonight keep anything educational out of your mouth." The female wizard grinned. "Kay?"

His shoulders sunk. "Sure." They turned for the door, ready to go.

After that painful train ride, and by painful for Justin, having to get by with Alex bump or slide against him in all the wrong places. If it was possible for subtle seduction Alex Russo, surely won the title. There they stand at the front porch of the apartment, the only thing separating them from the other side was the door.

Justin hastily knocked, pulling his shirt down and straightening his tie. Alex forces his arm to snake around her waist. He's a little uncomfortable, but he knows the plan is in motion.

Suddenly a girl or woman, she looked to be at least older than Justin opened the door, She had a nose ring, long black disheveled hair, sweaty and very much drunk.

"Alex!" The girl's voice was unbearably high. Justin and Alex winced.

"Marissa!" Alex said faking interest in the girls appearance, but passing her by to get straight into the party, with her brother following close behind.

The music played at loud decibels, lights flashes constantly giving the room a club feeling to it, couples danced erotically, others making out on the couches. Justin couldn't help the feeling of disgust that crawl over him. Why couldn't he be home playing Dungeons and Gargoyles with Zeke at Alien Language League?

To make matters worse, he planned on hanging out with Zeke here since this is where he said he'd be, but to his surprise and Alex's, he was currently sucking face with…Harper in the kitchen. _Gross._

The image was so bad Alex needed some liquor to forget. "Justin…" she's stroking up and down on his toned arm. "Can you fetch me some punch? Pwease?" It was time to get this party really started, poor Justin probably didn't have a clue about spiked drinks. "Don't forget to grab one for yourself. Babe"

He simply shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not really thirsty." He turns away from Alex, who is beginning to get the feel of the Dubstep beat, as her hips begin to sway and moment longer of watching, he might have shoved her against a vacant corner and showed her what a real man was capable of. After heading towards the built-in bar, grabbing two shot glasses and filling them with water.

_Hmm strange that they put water in such a fancy looking glass. Well water is very important. A person can only go 96 hour... Focus!_ Justin just remembered, no educational reference at this party. In the corner of his eye he sees Zeke and Harper still going at it, and shudders. 

As he walks back to Alex, the Raven haired male is stopped dead in his tracks to see Alex talking to Dean, looking very displeased. The overprotective (jealous) side of Justin found its way to the surface. With a little pep in his step, Justin stalked over to the duo.

"Is there a problem here?" his tone was low and dangerous, he looked ready to brawl.

"Ay, ay Russo not now. I'm having a conversation with ma gurl." Dean waved Justin off, like he was some little puppy.

Alex scoffed in complete disbelief at Dean's behavior to Justin, no wonder she broke up with him, she never realized how much of an ass he really was. "I'm not your 'gurl' and we're not having a conversation."

Justin couldn't believe his ears. This little punk from middle school was talking to Alex, like some whore on the street. His blood boiled, his eyes blinded with so much rage, all he saw in the room was red.

Then Dean continued to pester. He smirked and then stroked her cheek. "Aw c'mon babe, don't be like that."

Alex jerked away from his touch. "Keep your han-, "before she could even finish her sentence, all she could see was Justin's large back in her face.

He stared Dean down since he was bigger than him, but Dean also stood his ground staring up at Justin, as he cracked his neck, and rolled up his sleeves, stepping even closer. "I'm gonna give you about 3 seconds to get the hell out of here…"

Tension was thick in the room. "…One." Justin whispered.

Dean didn't move an inch.

"Two," He exasperated.

He drew his right hand back. "Three!"

BAM!

**A/N: Oh no a fight, my my Justin seems to be a bit of a fireball now. Well when you mess with his 'gurl' there's always going to be trouble.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No excuse just plain laziness, but I saw the finale and was really bummed about Max getting the Substation and him not caring about it, all in all the Jalex moments made up for that glad to be able to witness the chemistry between David and Selena for one last time. Enjoy!**

The sound of Justin 's fist coming into contact with Dean's jaw reverberated throughout the room, the impact of the hit sent him flying against the wall. But that did little to cease Justin's angered state, he grabbed Dean by the collar of his dress shirt, ready to strike him once more.

"If I ever see you touch Alex again, I'll kill you!" He watched in blind fury as Dean attempted to shield his face.

Never in all of Alex's life had she see Justin so angry in his life, she had to do something because it really looked like Justin really, really wanted to harm Dean severely. "Justin! Justin please stop!" her pleas were useless, he continued to put up a wallop. It occurred to her she had to intervene, before the police got involved. Alex wrapped both arms around his bicep, nearly putting all her weight to stop him, he was just way too strong.

Justin's wild grey eyes appeared murderous as he bore into his sister's frightened ones, and it was enough to calm him down and the wizard tentatively let go, giving Dean the opportunity to scurry away. Justin stalked towards the bar, with Alex following close behind unsure what he was going to do next.

_I never thought Justin was one to start a fight like that. _Under different circumstances she would have found that impressive and a tad bit sexy, but there was no time for hormones. "What the hell was that?" her shock still hadn't completely disappeared.

The dark haired man simply shrugged and grabbed a cup of some drink and downing it quickly. "I don't want to talk about it." Especially because he instantly knew Alex wouldn't have been so keen on hearing he was jealous of Moriarty. He turned in his swivel seat, taking in the scene of drunken teenagers dancing to the thumping of the base.

The Latina crossed her arms in disbelief. "Fine, Ugh you're so annoying." She took the drink from his hands and gulping down the rest, before taking another cup of the indescribable liquid, sinking it down her throat.

"If I'm so annoying then why are you hanging out with me then?" He gestured to the rest of the party, ignoring her attempts to reach out to him.

"You know what…you're right." The female wizard turned on a heel and walked further into the party, leaving Justin alone and still just as bitter as before.

Minutes passed, but time seemed to slow down. The music blared and the dark flashing lights but the eldest wizard in some kind of trance, things were spinning and everything seemed so tranquil, almost as if he were under the effect of something potent. Suddenly it hit him, harder than a Mack truck. They were drinking and Alex had a lot more to drink than him.

_Oh no Alex!_ This is what he hoped wouldn't happen, how could he of gotten so out of control that he completely forgotten the rules he set purposely for this situation. Tipsy or not he was getting Alex and he was getting out of here. After occasionally bumping into people and crawling through the crowd, he had finally managed to catch up to Alex. A sigh of relief escaped him when he noticed she was dancing alone.

"Alex!" he yelled over the music. "Play time is over, we gotta go home." He pulled her by the wrist and she clumsily stumbled on to him. "We need to leave." He wasn't entirely sure if she heard him or not, she was very much drunk.

With the stench of alcohol clearly on her, he was trying to be as patient with her as possible, but with it not quietly leaving his system, it was difficult to be rational.

"No I wanna…party," Giggle. "Like its da 90s." She clung onto her brother unable to stand on her own two feet.

He grumbled a curse and proceeded to push her ass out this sexually involved environment.

Thank God they were finally home, the clock read 12:14, and Justin was just about exhausted. They were upstairs in the living room. Alex by his side all the way as they made their way to Alex's room dropping her off before changing his clothes, getting ready for bed hoping to forget this long night. He is sporting a black sleeveless undershirt and pajama pants, he climbed into bed, hoping to sober up with a good night's rest.

"…Justin?" Alex whined.

The half-Italian man sat up groaning. "What?" he yelled from beyond his door, silently grateful his parents and Max decided to visit Uncle Ernesto for the weekend.

"…C'mere. I can't sleep." Alex sounded as if she were in distress.

In seconds he was at her door, she lay on her queen sized bed sprawled out, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top. He gulped nervously as she patted a spot next to her on the bed. Even in his half hazed state she still was as beautiful as ever, and he knew he wanted her in ways unexplainable. Against his better judgment he climbed in the bed next to her face to face. His grey eyes trying to read everything she hid so discreetly.

"Are going to go to bed now?"

The female wizard shook her head, staring into his mysteriously glazed eyes. "I'm not tired anymore. But y'know you really scared me."

Justin's expression softened. "I did it because I was trying to protect you. You should know that." His hand slowly reaches out to rest on her hip.

She nods. "I didn't before but I understand now, I just never thought the J-Man was one to start fights." Alex scooted closer to him, seeking out his warmth.

A deep chuckle echoed her walls. "That wasn't the J-Man that was Vincenzo." He smirked deviously.

An impressed look etched onto her features as she smiled. "Really? Because he was really sexy." The simple confession didn't even faze her, yep that was definitely the alcohol talking. It brought a newfound confidence to Justin, setting ablaze to the sexual tension in the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he asked stroking her side, feeling her smooth skin underneath his rough hand.

They inched closer, breaths mingling.

"Mmhm."

In milliseconds his lips are pressed firmly against hers.

Maybe it was the proximity between the two siblings, or the even closer relationship, but deep down they both knew something was there, but couldn't act upon their feelings because of a certain blood relation. But it was getting harder to stay beyond the line of rationality. Of course the alcohol happened to give them an extra push in that direction to act out what disrupted their sleep every night, they wouldn't be in this particular moment right now, this moment of pure bliss.

_What the hell are we doing?_

Alex made a soft, breathy mewling kind of sound, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Then just like that Justin decided he didn't care about anything, but the pleasure of her mouth on his. His tongue swept out to trace against her lower lip, asking for entrance. Alex sighed, and opened her mouth, allowing the invasion.

For a long while Justin was unable to recall the reasons why this was such a bad idea, as their tongues battled for dominance. Alex's head was spinning. Never in a million years, could she have imagined kissing Justin would be so…amazing. With his mouth colliding with hers, she couldn't deny the bliss. Never before had her body responded to another human being in this way. Kisses had always been pleasant (the few she received) and touches quickly stopped. But with Justin…he was a dark drugging force that dragged her into a whirlpool of unthinkable desire.

She writhed in the bed trying to get even closer, wishing Justin had about ten more hands so he could touch her everywhere at once.

"Stay still," Justin growled against her lips, his body responding to the feel of her soft curves rubbing against him despite his best efforts. If she continued to do things like that he really would not be held responsible for his actions.

Alex moaned in response, and reading the desire in her eyes he realized that she was silently, unintentionally asking him to touch her. He groaned, low in his throat, when the undulating movements of her body didn't stop, and with a surge of fierce satisfaction he decided to comply with the demands of her intoxicated body. Kissing her softly, reassuringly, in hope of stilling her movements somewhat, while his lips moved persuasively over hers. Her moan shivered down his spine when he transferred his mouth to her neck sucking softly on the curve when she arched back to give him better access.

His hands traveled down her sides, learning the shape of her body, and his mouth teased the soft skin of her neck. With a barely audible sigh, Alex wound her fingers in his short thick hair, pulling him closer, and Justin gave up the silent battle that had been raging in the back of his sobered mind. He allowed his hands to slip down her side until his thumbs were stroking circles over her hips, she arched encouragingly against him.

Finally, he admitted to himself that this was exactly what he'd been aching to do since that damn trip to the Caribbean. Their mouths wrenched apart and each gave into the urge to gasp, as the more intimate contact of their bodies demanded. Silently, they stared at each other, desire thrumming through the air between them. It was then realized tomorrow, everything would be completely back to normal and they would go on living as if this expression of love was never discussed. Dammit they would make the most of it tonight.

Blindly his lips sought out hers once more.

**A/N: Read & Review please. ; P**


End file.
